my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Colin Harris
Colin Harris is a police officer in the New York Police Department and the partner of the deceased Tommy Dallow. He still blames Mark Wellace for Tommy's death even a month after the incident and after Mark had been shot himself. He was known to be pretty strict to the rules, but to be fair as well. He would always follow the evidence, no matter what personal involvement he had in it. Biography Life as a police man The Shooting of Tommy Dallow Colin and Tommy meet each other in the changing room of the precinct when he expresses how he hates night shifts. They are never uneventfull. Tommy agrees on this but says they will be fine. He then says they need to stop by Captain Brack. After being informed about the ongoing DEA/NYPD operation against the Mexus Cartel, Tommy and Colin head out and end up taking down a pair of thugs in a home invasion case. Under orders of Captain Brack, Colin is left to handle the case while Tommy is going to meet up with Mark Wellace, a trusted reporter. When getting called about his partner being shot and killed while meeting with Mark, Colin suspects Mark has something to do with it. Meeting up with Mark the next morning they are called in by Brack and Brack explains how there is a mole within the NYPD. While Colin has no idea, Mark and Brack both seem to be dead set on Laurence Barrow being one of the moles. When they leave the office and Mark notices Laurence and Sophie are gone, Colin enables them to see the parking space and how a sniper fatally guns both Sophie and Laurence down. Star Rider ZERO Season 1 He would appear for the first time after the meteor crashed into the water fountain in Goodison Park. He would hold back the crowd watching the scene and order them to go home until he saw Mark. Being introduced to Mark's new partner as Tommy Dallow's former partner, he grudgingly tells Ashley Mark is the reason why Tommy no longer lives. He orders that everyone who has been in contact with the meteor fragment should go to the CDC doctors and get themselves checked up before leaving. He appears shortly later on during the heist on Drumont Holdings Bank, arriving with NYPD reinforcements. He informs Brack about who is leading the heist, Madison Crena, and her background as the surviving member of one of the multiple families that had died due to the waste disposal scandal and also her connection to Tommy and Sophie Dallow. When Brack goes to the bank in underwear, Colin takes over command outside. When the CDC arrives and the crisis is abaded, the NYPD unaware of the one who resolved it, Colin and Brack confront Mark with what they know and Colin agrees with Brack how there is another mole within the NYPD, maybe even more then one. As Mark and Ashley leave, Colin and the remaining NYPD officers clean up the scene. He arrives outside the NYPD station when the rest of the NYPD arrives with Brack. He is ordered by Brack to follow up on the shooting here and asks him to watch over Anne Wellace while investigation unfolds. He is told by Brack to call the CSI department and tell them to trace the phone that send the video message of Mark's wife and later tells Brack about the sniper who killed Forshir that it had to be a professional, it was a clean kill, no traces left behind, nothing. He is later send by Brack to head up the investigation on an explosion in the street of the Wellace family and after he concluded the investigation there, he joined the NYPD force closing in on the cement factory. A few days after the attacks on the Wellace family, he is told by Brack to stay on the Anne Wellace case. When the new District Attorney arrives to question her, he oversees the questioning himself and then joins Mark Wellace in the adjacent room, he tells Mark Anne shouldn't feel the consequences of something she didn't do. When asked if he knew something Mark didn't, Colin tells him no, but he believes Anne, what she is saying. Colin agrees to keep an eye on Anne while Mark is away. Colin would later arrive in the precinct, relieving Mark and Anne of a burden, revealing that the boxes containing the Dinobyte did not contain Anne's fingerprints and therefore she is no longer considered a suspect. Appearances *Star Rider ZERO *The Sealed Files: File 1: Tommy Dallow Category:Human Category:Male Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:NYPD